Dogbane
Male • Dogbane • HiveWing • Old runaway Appearance Dogbane is a large dragon. He looms over others when he stands having to bend his head down to look at any other dragons face.(He hates this because it gives him a crook in his neck) His eyes are large and foggy (not that you would be able to tell in the caverns that he is forced to live in), His pupils are sharp though, and he can see quite well in the dark after being so well accustomed to it. His voice is a deep Alto pitch that produces a creaky high pitched noise whenever he tries to speak the 'rrra' sound. (He hates how he sounds like a dying gazelle as a few would describe it) Even though Dogbane is large he is quite thin. This is because he and many others have been forced to eat Seaweed, algae, and only tiny little mammals and insects because of the dangers of hunting what little larger game is on the surface. Only once in a while can they actually achieve catching a large tuna or Dolphin on the beach a mile from the cavern. When your in a dark cave you can't really make out colors, and most of Dogbane's fellow Runaways tend to forget how peculiar his coloration is. If you saw Dogbane in full light though you'd be treated to a oddly colored HiveWing surprise. now other HiveWings have simple oranges, yellows, reds and blacks, but Dogbane (Being the special snowflake he is) can be seen with what ranges from a sour olive green to a burnt orange. His horns are bridled with lines and are colored a dark (almost) black green that gradients with the lighter colors on his face. Dogbane's iris's are pale lime with dusty white exteriors. His temples are the burnt orange that marks itself so dominantly on his body. It trails down his arms, legs, back and wings. His main body scales are what most HiveWings consider the ugliest of greens(Which he wholeheartedly agrees with) and it lightens and darkens depending on what part of him your looking at. The front of which is lighter while the back is slightly darker. on the sides of his neck a lighter softer orange ring goes down his body to around his tail. At the end of which has a large stinger that can move into and out of his tail on demand. The venom is old though and isn't as potent as it used to be. His wings are a transparent unripe lemon green. He has two cuts lining his jaw and a large scar on his tail. Two large slice marks entrap his left arm. His left wings is also slightly torn and burnt due to HiveWing acid. (He got all of these scars from fighting other HiveWings) Personality Little notes... *Very rash and adamant about his decisions *He's very grumpy and cold *Made bitter by his time in the caverns *Used to be a very heroic, brave and kindly dragon that would do anything for anyone out of the goodness of his heart *This personality faded away after decades of being trapped in the caverns, years of the fear of being captured ebbing away at his poor mind *Still carries that brave and powerful exterior though, even now *he is incredibly forgetful and his happy memories have been growing fainter and fainter for him, He only remembers mostly bad times *has fits of laziness and will just lie down and be dead weight for days on end *He's extremely aggressive at these times *Even though he would seem to be a very pessimistic and sardonic dragon he is actually extremely hopeful that soon Wasp will be overthrown or maybe just fall over and die anytime sometime soon History Notes again... *Can't be mind controlled by queen wasp because he was born before her time. * Lived a very average life with his family until he became an adult *His chosen occupation was that of a warrior and a lethal chemical specialist *A new queen came to be and Dogbane thought little of it... *Until she waged war against the other two tribes if they didn't submit to the HiveWings *Dogbane staid silent for a while though this thoroughly angered him *When the war began and the brutal murder of thousands of LeafWings occurred that crossed the line *Most if not all of his older colleagues agreed that they needed to do something about it *They formed a pretty large activist group that held protests and such *That's when the new queens Hive Mind started taking effect in the newer adult generations and fought protesters *Then HiveWings that could not be mind controlled were being rounded up like animals *Dogbane and his Group who wanted to protest against their Queen became high targets *Dogbane and a few of his group pretended to fall into line for a little bit so that they could have enough time to think of a way to escape the Hives *They planned to go to the Far western side of the continent *By the time that they could enact this plan though, nearly half of them had been taken away to Clearsight knows were *He ended up making it out of the hives with less than a third of his planned group(including his mate and dragonets, His wife gave him up for worry of the queen and his kids were mind control injected) *Traveled and proceeded to hide in a large cavern system right next to a mountain and the sea in the west with his group of about 50 or so dragons. *Has been living there ever sense with a few of his closest friends trying to understand how Wasp could control everyone's minds Relationships Hexacomb:Dogbane thinks of Hexacomb as his closest friend. Hex had been there for Dogbane ever sense he had decided that he had wanted to leave the hives for good. Hex was there when they had made the escape and had lost Dogbane's dragonets and mate to the Hive, and as they aged Hexacomb had grown ever closer to Dogbane. He cared for Dogbane as they grew weaker and older with each passing year, bringing him water and helping him hunt in the rugged and bumpy hills. Hex had helped console Bane when the threat of Wasp's HiveWing drone's scoured the hills above and they stayed in the caves for weeks on end... Hex became like... Something that Dogbane had never known he would have needed in the caves. Someone that he stays close to and cherishes very deeply. Even now... Varroa: Dogbane finds Varroa very strange... Strange indeed. She's old, really old... Compared to the other Runaways she might as well be in her 160's by now. Though nobody really knows... She doesn't keep track of her age so it's as good as a guess to her as well. He enjoys her stories of the forgotten continent that neighbors Pantala (the one that Clearsight supposedly came from) though through the years he has grown bored of the repeating tales, circling over and over again and again. Name: Trivia - Original name was going to be Dauber Gallery Argid.png|By Cloud The IceWing!! TY!! It was a shame how he carried on.png|A Headshot of Dogbane done By SkyFire!! TY!! Dog.png|By Verglas!! Thank ya dude! Category:HiveWings Category:Content (InterGalacticFly) Category:Males Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Criminal)